Sweet Talk
by Lady Arreya
Summary: Post-Valentine's Day at the Fuller House. Takes place after the end of Season 2. Steph/Jimmy, Kimmy/Fernando, DJ/Matt.


Title: Sweet Talk  
Summary: Post-Valentine's Day at the Fuller House. Takes place after the end of Season 2. Steph/Jimmy, Kimmy/Fernando, DJ/Matt.  
Rating: T

A/N: Inspired by Jodie Sweetin's photo shoot for _Maxim_.

* * *

"Are these the photos from your album cover shoot for 'The Boy Next Door,' Steph?"

Kimmy grabbed the laptop and inspected the photos closely.

"Sweet cheese! These pictures look like they belong in _Maxim_ instead of on an album cover!"

DJ peered over Kimmy's shoulder and gasped. "Oh, Mylanta! These look too racy even for _Maxim_!"

"Yeah, talk about making love to the camera," Kimmy threw in.

Stephanie snatched the laptop back and slammed it shut, thoroughly exasperated. "How rude!" she exclaimed.

But Kimmy and DJ were undeterred.

"Come on, let us see the pictures."

"Yeah, we can help you choose the best one for the album cover."

"These aren't the pictures for my album cover!" Stephanie retorted.

"They're not? Then what are they?"

"They're private!"

Kimmy and DJ only stared at her expectantly.

"All right, all right, if you really must know…" she said with a sigh, knowing they wouldn't stop hounding her until she told them.

"I wasn't making love to the camera. I was making love to the photographer. Jimmy took these. We had a private photo shoot to celebrate Valentine's Day. I haven't gotten the album cover photos back yet."

Kimmy was thoroughly unapologetic.

"If you want privacy, you shouldn't be looking at them in the kitchen," she advised. "You know how nosy DJ and I are. Besides, you used to spy on me and DJ all the time. Turnabout is fair play."

"Yeah, you even used to read my diary," DJ chimed in.

"I was a child then," Stephanie said testily. "And I was only fascinated by your love life because I was too young to have one of my own."

"Well, now that you have one of your own, we want to know all about it," Kimmy said cheerfully.

"You realize you both have valentines of your own," Stephanie pointed out. "You don't need to hear any more about mine."

DJ took the hint.

"Speaking of Valentine's, how was your date with Fernando, Kimmy?"

"Oh, it was so romantic. Fernando gave me a box of chocolates and took me on a sightseeing tour of the bay," Kimmy told them.

"You mean like one of those Hornblower cruises?" Stephanie asked.

"Nah, we went in a helicopter."

"Oh, wow. That is exciting!" DJ exclaimed.

"I know! I was so giddy, I felt like I was on my first date ever all over again."

"Kimmy, your first date ever ended with a ride in a police car," Stephanie reminded her.

"Oh, yeah, that's right! Man, I'll never be able to top that night!"

Stephanie and DJ exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"How was your Valentine's date with Matt, Deej?" Stephanie asked.

"Fantastic. Matt took me to this romantic little French bistro for dinner, and he also sent me two dozen red roses at work," DJ said dreamily.

"Sounds like we all had a great Valentine's Day this year," Kimmy commented.

"Definitely," DJ agreed.

"Hey, Kimmy, do you have any of those chocolates left?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course," Kimmy said. She rummaged through the cabinet and took out a large heart-shaped box. "Here, help yourself. I've already had too many."

DJ chose a milk chocolate bonbon, while Stephanie chose a dark chocolate truffle.

"They're really delicious," Kimmy continued. "And they have all these exotic flavors, like –"

Stephanie started coughing. "Chili pepper," she gasped, grabbing her mug and gulping down some water.

"Are you okay, Steph?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just wasn't expecting it to be spicy."

"Well, they are from Fernando," Kimmy said airily.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, and DJ laughed.

"Oh, and I also have Spanish conversation hearts. Fernando managed to find them somewhere."

Kimmy poured them out onto the table and picked up a heart that said "GENIO."

"Does that mean 'genie'?" she asked, brow furrowed.

"I think it means 'genius,'" Stephanie guessed.

Kimmy shrugged and selected another one. "This one says 'MI JOYA.' 'My joy,'" she translated.

"My jewel," DJ corrected her. "'My joy' would be 'Mi alegría.'"

Kimmy frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Kimmy, we took Spanish all throughout high school and even studied abroad in Spain the summer before junior year. And Fernando and Ramona both speak Spanish fluently. How can you not have picked up more?" DJ asked.

"Hey, Ramona said I have quite the ear for Spanish," Kimmy told them proudly. "I just don't remember that much vocabulary."

Stephanie couldn't help but snicker. DJ frowned.

"I just remembered – I have a bunch of leftover conversation hearts from Max's school party," DJ offered. "In English."

For the next twenty minutes, they sifted through the candy hearts, laughing at the messages.

"They didn't have these messages when we were kids," Kimmy commented, holding up one that said "TWEET ME."

DJ popped one into her mouth that said "LOL."

"I saw some rejection hearts online," Stephanie recalled. "They said stuff like 'GET LOST,' 'DREAM ON,' and 'SHOWER MUCH?'"

She chuckled. "My favorite was, 'YOU'LL DO.'"

DJ shook her head. "I still like the sweet ones the best. Like 'UR CUTE' and 'BE TRUE.' I also saw custom ones online where you can create your own message."

"We should have some made for Dad that say 'HUG IT OUT,'" Stephanie suggested.

They all laughed.

"We could make ones with all of our catchphrases on them," DJ said approvingly.

They'd eaten nearly all of the candy hearts when Kimmy suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, look! This one's perfect for the she-wolf pack!"

She held it out for DJ and Steph to see. It read "SISTER FRIEND."

"DJ and I are best friends, and we've always been like sisters, and Steph, you and DJ are sisters, and now that you're with Jimmy, you're like my sister too."

DJ sighed. "Girls, do you realize that this time last year, all three of us were single, with no idea of the happiness that awaited us?"

"Yeah, the most exciting thing we did last Valentine's Day was help Max decorate cards for his class exchange and bake three dozen heart-shaped cookies," Stephanie agreed.

"We celebrated Galentine's Day together," Kimmy protested.

"Well, whether we have valentines or not, we'll always have each other," DJ said, hugging them both tightly.

"Every day is Galentine's Day at our house," Stephanie agreed.

"Sister friends forever!" Kimmy proclaimed, holding up the candy heart.

"Sister friends forever!" DJ and Steph echoed.

"Ah-oooh!" howled the she-wolf pack.

The End!


End file.
